Outcomes-oriented Evaluation Methodology To strengthen the current evaluation process of the Planning and Evaluation Core (PEC), the Pis have recruited an experienced evaluator from the UPR School of Public Health's Center for Evaluation and Sociomedical Research (CESR), which is a centralized UPR resource, to serve as one ofthe co-leaders. CESR staff members are trained on the latest techniques and approaches to evaluation as well as guidelines to tailor evaluations to fit specific research projects and programs across the cancer continuum (prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment and survivorship). CESR is a recognized leader in the science and practice of evaluation of training programs and basic, translational and population-based research, as well as the development of novel innovative approaches to measure success and identify areas that require immediate attention from the Partnership's Pis. CESR currently leads the evaluation processes of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium Grant and the CDC's Comprehensive Control Plan. Strategically, this approach leverages the integration of UPR-centralized resources for sustainability and it creates an evaluative culture within the Partnership for effective monitoring, evaluation and analysis of outcomes.